1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup device of a disc drive for optically writing and reading information on an optical disc and, more particularly, to a pickup device suitable for a thin disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A disc drive for recording information on and reproducing information from an optical disc such as a CD (Compact Disc) and a DVD (Digital Video Disc) includes an optical pickup device. In order to accurately record and reproduce information on and from an optical disc, the pickup device performs a focus control for controlling a distance between an objective lens and an information recording surface of the optical disc and performs a tracking control for controlling the objective lens to follow an information track of the optical disc.
The pickup device directs a laser beam, which is emitted from a light source such as a laser diode, to the objective lens by using predetermined optical system components, and irradiates the laser beam onto the information recording surface of the optical disc via the objective lens. Normally, the objective lens is positioned to oppose to the optical disc. A laser beam from the light source is guided by the optical system components to a position below the objective lens along an optical path provided in parallel with the optical disc. Then, the laser beam is changed its path by a raise-up mirror placed under the objective lens to a vertical direction, that is, the direction of the objective lens, and the laser beam reaches the objective lens. The objective lens is mounted on a lens holder and coil substrates are mounted on the lens holder. The lens holder is moved vertically and horizontally with respect to the optical disc by applying driving current to the coil substrates in a magnetic field formed by the magnets which are placed close to each other, so that the focus control and the tracking control are performed. An example of such a pickup device is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open under No. 2001-229557.
However, in the above-described pickup device, since the coil substrates are mounted on the opposing sides of the rectangular lens holder, the optical path of a laser beam from the laser light source cannot be arranged at the same height level as the coil substrates in the horizontal direction. Namely, since the paired coil substrates are positioned on both sides of the objective lens, the coil substrates become obstacles and prevent a laser beam from being guided to the position below the objective lens at the same height level as the coil substrates. For this reason, in the pickup device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open under No. 2001-229557, for example, the optical path of a laser beam is placed below the lens holder. Namely, the optical path is arranged such that the laser beam is directed to the position below the objective lens at a lower level than the coil substrates and then directed to the objective lens by the raise-up mirror.
However, when the optical path of a laser beam is placed at a lower height level than the lens holder, the whole height (thickness in the vertical direction) of the pickup increases. For example, in a thin drive device such as a drive device mounted in a notebook-type personal computer, a thin pickup device has to be used and thus the above thick pickup device cannot be used.